Hard Water
by EricGodricFan
Summary: Sam dreams of Bill based on the dream scene in episode 301


Knock Knock Knock.

"Yeah?" Sam questions, unsure of who could be knocking on his motel room door.

"Bill Compton. I need your help"

He sets the phone book down on his slightly uncomfortable motel room bed and walks over to the door. He opens the door to reveal Bill Compton, shirtless and dirty but still sexy.

"How did you find me all the way up here in Arkansas?" Sam wonders.

"You've had my blood, quite a bit of it remember?" Bill simple states.

Sam remembers and says "oh, yeah" as he steps to the side, raising his arm to invite Bill in. Bill stares at him, unable to come inside until invited by Sam. Once invited inside Bill walks in and closes the door behind. Bill asks to use Sam's shower and Sam agrees. Bill starts to strip as Sam tries not to watch, rambling on about there being enough towels in the bath room. Bill then asks for a shirt and Sam admits to not having packed another because this trip was unplanned. Not entirely sure of what he is doing he offers the shirt off his back to Bill, immediately unbuttoning it to hand it to him.

"Nice" Bill growls as he watches Sam take off his shirt.

"Thanks" Sam replies, feeling slightly turned on.

Bill takes a step closer to Sam, mentioning the need to shower again. Bill stops and looks at Sam and invites him to join him in the shower. Sam rolls his head and looks away before admitting that he would.

"Good. I hear the water in Arkansas is very...hard" Bill smiles and steps closer to Sam.

The phone rings just as Bill tells Sam to come. Sam turns back towards Bill and their lips touch, Sam is surprised at how soft Bill's lips are. They pull apart a minute later, both breathing heavy and ready for more. Sam follows Bill into the bathroom, staring at Bill's ass. Bill leans into the shower and turns on the hot water before turning back to face Sam. Sam steps towards Bill and shivers slightly as he feels Bill's cold fingers on his stomach. Sam hears his pants drop to the ground and feels himself blush. Bill wraps one hand around Sam's semi-hard cock as his lips brush against Sam's lips. Sam starts walking towards the shower, causing Bill to walk backwards, their lips always touching. Once under the water Sam seems to get braver, wrapping one hand around Bill's hard cock and his free hand tangled in Bill's thick brown hair. Sam lets out a throaty moan as one of Bill's fingers slides into his hole, breaking their kiss to stare into Bill's eyes. Bill smirks, he doesn't need Sookie's telepathy to know what Sam wants, he wants this just as bad as Sam does. Sam whimpers slightly as two more of Bill's fingers are forced into his hole at the same time that Bill lets go of his cock and picks him up. Sam's legs automatically wrap around Bill's waist and Sam leans against the wall for support. Bill slides his cold fingers in and out of Sam's hole fast and rough, causing Sam to moan and squirm in pleasure.

"Ooooh god fuck me Bill pleasee" Sam begs.

Sam whimpers as Bill's fingers slide out and to be replaced with the head of his cold hard cock against Sam's hole. Sam winced slightly as Bill pushed forward, his cold cock filling Sam's hole. The feeling of being buried in Sam was a major turn on for Bill, his fangs snapping out after only rough thrusts. Bill thrust too fast for Sam to keep up but neither of them cared. Sam rode Bill's cock as he stroked his own, too lost in the pleasure to noticed the water becoming colder. With each quick and rough thrust both men moan louder, getting closer to finishing.

With one final deep thrust Bill sinks his fangs into Sam's neck and sucks his blood, cumming as he does. Sam moans and the excitement of Bill biting his neck causes him to shot his load onto his chest. With a pant Bill sets Sam down and they rinse off before getting out of the shower.

_My eyes snap open and I reach up to feel my neck, no bite marks. I breath a sigh of relief that it was only a dream. I toss the covers away to find them stick and blush. I can't believe I had a wet dream about Bill. I guess I want more then just Sookie. How am I going to face Bill now? I'm almost sure he'll be able to tell that I had a dirty dream about him. _


End file.
